Series 2: Beautiful Disaster
by kelseyylove23
Summary: With a championship and a boyfriend in her possession, Kelsey's life as a WWE Diva couldn't be anymore perfect. Then, things turn for the worse. Will she be able to keep what's hers? Sequel to "Let Me Be Your Shield."
1. Chapter 1

"Hold on. Just one more pin." Layla said, putting the last pin in my corset.

Since Valentine's Day is just weeks away, today was the Divas Valentine's Day lingerie photoshoot for the WWE magazine. It featured my two best friends, Layla and Kaitlyn, Aksana, Alicia Fox and the rest of the Divas. Tamina's lingerie was the least sexiest. She had on a old looking nightie, which looked hidious. The other Divas kept gossiping on how ugly it was and that it didn't fit for this photoshoot. I was wearing a red and black satin lace corset with a netting and a bow and black ruffle shorts. My hair was in soft curls.

This was my first ever photoshoot where I barely have anything on. I felt naked. I always like to wear jeans and I usually like to show my stomach. The corset I had on didn't show my stomach but I was still showing a lot of cleavage. I kept pulling it up ever 5 seconds. It was uncomfortable for me.

"Ok, you're done." Layla said.

"Ms. Young, we're ready for you." a woman said, who poked her head in the door.

I put on my heels and walked into the photoshoot. The setting was very Moulin Rouge. I liked this kind of setting. There was so many perfumes in the air, strong but yet sweet and sexy. Honestly, I felt really sexy and I usually don't. The makeup artists surround me with foundations, eye shadow, mascara, and blush. I felt suffocated and not because of the damn corset being so tight. Finally, they backed up and let me get on with the photoshoot. Picture after picture, I was growing more tired, wanting to get out of this thing I was wearing and put on some sweats, baggy t-shirt, and eat all day until I get sick. I've been skipping meals just to look good for this stupid photoshoot. We finally took a break so I got to relax for a little bit. Then, I start grinning from ear to ear. My wonderful boyfriend, Seth Rollins, a member of The Shield, had a Burger King bag in his hand. He motioned me to come over.

"Hey there, sweetie. I've missed you." I said, taking the Burger King bag and took a whiff of its heavenly smell.

"Oh ok! I might as well just leave then!"

"No, I was kidding! Thank you, baby." I said as Seth pulled me into the hallway and kissed me.

Seth stepped back and took one good look at me. I saw that he really liked my outfit. I can tell because his dick was pressing in his pants.

"My god... You look... wow."

"Speechless, huh?" I asked, seductively.

"Well, let's just say, I'm trying to keep the dirty thoughts out of my mind. I mean, we just started dating." He said.

"It's okay. I can be a real bad girl." I said, whispering in his ear.

His dick was trying to escape now, it wants to be free from it's cell. I felt it pressing against my leg. He walked around, trying to contain his composure. Then, he pushes against the wall.

"You shouldn't mess with me. You know I'm strong in the ring but... I can be strong out of the ring."

"Oooooh. I'm so scared." I said, seductive.

"You should be." He said, kissing me.

"Kelsey, we're ready for you!"

Seth kissed my forehead and we departed.

Days later, the WWE magazine came out. I had to say that I looked good. I looked like a model. So many of my friends look at my shots but a lot of my former exes grabbed a copy. Even Austin grabbed a copy, though I don't consider him as my ex. Just think about how many men would look at these gorgeous Divas pictures in lingerie. I was that person that barely had boyfriends. Since now I'm a WWE Diva, almost every guy goes after me, which is still pretty weird but flattering.

After the last couple of weeks, Dean Ambrose has been appearing in my matches. Like I've said before, he has been making me lose some matches. Ever since then, I've grown more comfortable of his presence, ignoring him. He gets so mad when I don't pay attention to him! Now, he just patrols around the ring while I do my handiwork, hoping I'll take notice. But I don't. I've walked out of the ring and STILL don't even notice him.

After house shows, I get back on my bus and travel to the next city. Seth travels with me now since we're together. The bus I travel in is like a mansion on wheels. High gloss porcelain tiles, beautiful countertops in the kitchen, comfortable King size bed, and a fireplace. Yes, a fireplace! Jericho helped me pick out the perfect bus when I first started. I loved traveling in it but sometimes I would rather be in my actual car.

I got a new dog a couple of weeks ago. Nikolai, a Caucasian Shepard (or known as Caucasian Ovcharka). Caucasian Shepard are one of the top guard dogs in the world. They are very aggressive dogs. Once you threathen their territory and their family, you will be their target. I've read the history about them. There was an army in Russia that used these canines as guard dogs back in the day.

Yeah... I'm a history nerd. So don't judge me!

ANYWAYS, my parents was always afraid about me getting attacked while I was out so I got myself a guard dog. I call Nikolai my best friend now. Ever since I got him, I warmed up to him like he was my own child. As big and ferocious as he is, he's gorgeous. It took me a pretty while for him to warm up to Seth. It still scares me that Seth is always on his toes around him.

While Nikolai was resting at my feet, I was sitting at the table, writing down some new moves. Here's the list I have:

Suicide Dive(when feeling daring)- Going through the ropes and attacking your opponent

Cutthroat Neckbreaker- Grabbing the opponent's arm and I run towards them and they fall. Like their arm is a blade.

Missile Dropkick- While on the top rope, I jump off and kick them in the chest.

Mexican Splat- The opponent's leg are locked, my knees are balancing on their back, and my hand wrapped around their chin. Then, I fall back and on my back while the opponent is in the air and still locked in.

Crossface Chickenwing- I use the Chickenwing to one of the opponent's arms. Then I use my free arm to wrap it around the neck of the opponent in a "single hand" sleeper hold.

(This is actually Dean Ambrose's moves when he was still Jon Moxley. I had to look up some of the moves though to describe them. Lol)

That was all I have. Wait! I don't have a finishing moves. I always ended with a spear or flying from the top rope and onto my opponent. Then, something hit me. I started writing it down and then looking at it.

Avalanche Butterfly Surplex- The opponent is sitting on the top rope and I get onto the middle rope. I wrap my arm around the opponent's arm, motioning them to stand up on the top rope. Then throwing them down over me onto the apron.

I read it again. The name sounded a little too boring. Then, another idea popped into my head. I erased everything and started scribbling it down. I read it again and I smiled.

Black Witch Moth- The opponent is sitting on the top rope and I get onto the middle rope. I wrap my arm around the opponent's arm, motioning them to stand up on the top rope. Then I bring their head up to me and kiss them on the lips then throwing them down over me onto the apron.

_"Good deal." _I thought to myself.

I closed my notebook and got up from the table and sat on the couch with Seth, who was too concentrated on Temple Run. Nikolai then gets up and lays his head on my lap. He looks at me with his soft, brown eyes.

"You're hungry again, aren't you?" I said, holding his face in my hands.

"I'm a little famished." Seth said.

"Not you! Nikolai!" I said.

"Such a great girlfriend you are." Seth said.

"Oh haha." I said, getting up to get Nikolai some food.

The poor baby eats like he hasn't eaten in forever. He eats fast.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Seth.

"What do you have?" He said, getting up and putting his arms around my waist, laying his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, I got enough ingredients to make some Cajun Style Chicken and Rice. Want that?" I said, opening the refrigerator and cabinets and then looking at him.

"Sounds delicious." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Ok, sit back down while I go make it." I said as he went back to his game.

After a couple of hours, it was finally done. While I was putting on the final touches, the lights go out and then I saw Seth lighting up some candles on the table. He had his hair brushed and put in a low ponytail. He still had on his Shield attire except the jacket was off.

"Getting romantic, are we?" I smiled as I put the meals down on the table.

Seth realized something and went to my music player and pulled out my Frank Sinatra CD and popped it in. He knows I'm in love with Frank Sinatra. He came back to me and pulled me into a embrace. He smelled so much fresher than he was after the show. I'm guessing he put on fresh cologne while I was fixing dinner.

"Felt like being romantic I guess. What do you think?"

"I love it."

"Here, let me get that for you, m'lady." He said, pulling a seat for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said, sitting down and he pushed the seat forward.

We started talking about so many things. He made me laugh so much but of course, made me smile. My smile never faded when I was talking to him. Until, we started talking about Dean...

"He can be a nice guy but sometimes, there's this... evil intention about him. I just don't know what's with him and his obsession with you." He said, taking a bit of his chicken.

"Hey! Do you remember back in FCW when you were the Heavyweight Champion? I always escorted you to all of your matches." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! I miss those days."

"Don't forget in NXT! You became the inaugural NXT Champion!"

"Yeah, I was glad that you accompanied to the ring that night. I don't think I could've won without your support at ringside." He said, laying a hand on mine.

"Nah, you could've won without me there but I was glad to be there for you." I said, taking his hand.

"Kelsey, I know we haven't been dating for a while but... I just want you to know... I..." He stopped, looking at his plate.

"What? Tell me." I said, squeezing his hand."

"...I love you."

I smiled at him. "Aww. I love you too."

"No, not like I'm saying it but... I mean it. I really do love you."

"Oh Seth." I smiled bigger.

"There was this one girl that I thought was there for my whole life but she... betrayed me. Left me in the dirt like I was some piece of trash."

"Yeah, I remember you told me about her."

"I never thought I would find love again. But I was wrong... I found you. Kelsey, you have changed me in so many ways I've never thought possible. You have always been there for me and I'm so thankful for you to be with me. Ever since you came into my life, I forgot about her and thought more of you. I'm in love with you, Kelsey. I don't know how that's possible but just seeing you... I feel like we have... something more."

I started crying.

"What? Is it what I said?"

"No. It was beautiful, Seth. No man has ever said that to me before. I've said that to a guy I fell in love with him but... he just played me for sex. I've never felt more stupid in my life. But right now, I feel that same way."

He smiled and leaned over the table and kissed me. The kissing then led to making out. I've never felt more happy than I was with him. He blew out the candles and turned off the music. He then walked over to me and picked me up, bridal style.

"What are you doing? Did you finish your meal?" I said.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Besides, I'm a little tired. Why don't you and I relax on the bed?"

"I'm not sleepy."

"I'm not either."

"But you just said..." I stopped and then raised an eyebrow.

"You can be so slow sometimes." He laughed, taking me to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you for reading my stories! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy lately! I've got dance competition in 4 weeks and I need to be on my A game! Trust me, I never forgot! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! It's going to a lot juicer in this series! Keep on reading! )**

Now onto the story... :)

Seth set me at the foot of the bed. I couldn't stop smiling. Seth dimmed the lights and locked the door behind him.

"You look so beautiful."

I giggled uncontrollably at his smile. Those words kept lingering in my head. He took his boots and walked over and took the rubberband out of his hair, letting his hair run free. He started feeling me up, gave me a warm tingle. His hands moved up to my face and started kissing me. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever felt from a man. A man that loved me. Austin has never AND would never say that to me. That's why I felt so different. I don't feel like I was being played. I was being loved...

He lets go of my face and takes off his shirt. He took it off ever so slowly.

_"Oh my Jesus... Why do I feel like I'm in a oven? Can it be the temperature? Maybe I should go change it. Oh yeah, that's the part to focus on, you idiot."_

I ran my fingers down his body. It felt so smooth on my skin. I took off my shirt to reveal my pink lace bra.

"Nice bra." He said, seductively.

"Victoria's Secret." I laughed.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and we started making out. My fingers started unbuckling his belt and unloosing his pants. I eventually had stop because I didn't know what I was doing then I unbuckled mine. I turned around so my back was facing him and took off my pants. I had on a pink lace thong. When I stood up, he pressed himself against me, running his fingers up and down the side of my thighs. He gave a longing kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against my skin.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. Why?"

"I'm just worried about you is all. If you don't want to do this, we can stop."

"No. I want this. I just don't want this to wreck anything that we have."

He turned me around and looked straight into my eyes.

"It won't. I promise you that. Once we do this, I don't want to ever let you go." He said, kissing me on my forehead. "That's why I want to know if you still want to do this."

I smiled and pushed him onto the bed, catching him off guard. I got on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled.

We started kissing again, feeling each other up. I got up and took off my bra and threw it on the side of the bed. Seth was amazed. I blushed and giggled.

"What?" He said.

"Your face." I laughed.

"They're beautiful."

He rolled me over so that he was on top of me. He started kissing me all over. My god, it felt so good. I ran my fingers through his damp and curly hair. He scooted me to lay my head on the pillow as he got up from the bed and took off his pants. He had on boxers now. He looked at me and then pulled those down. My eyes widened. He was big and he was HARD. He got back and climbed on top of me. I kept looking at his dick.

"I'm big, aren't I?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah..." I said, still amazed.

He kissed me again and grabbed his wallet from the bedside table. He took out a condom and put his wallet back on the table. He kneeled up and put on the condom on. He saw that I had a concerned look on my face.

"You okay?"

"I haven't had sex in a while..."

"Do you still want to do this? I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Yes! Yes... It's just that it's been a while is all."

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

"I trust you, Seth."

I sat my head back down on the pillow as I felt Seth's hands trail down inbetween my legs and push them apart. I had the sheets in my hands, ready for the impact.

"How about this? Let's try something better."

He ran his finger up and down my opening. I was wet. I had that warm tinging feeling come over me. Then, his finger went inside me. I didn't really feel any pain at all, it felt really good. He saw I was liking it because I was moaning so he added another finger. They kept shifting in and out and I started to feel a little pain with every push. Sooner or later, the pain went away.

"Do you want me to add another finger or do you want to try the real thing?"

"The real thing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm ready."

He took his fingers out out of me and licked the wetness off. He then put a pillow under me so I could be at his level. I felt his dick at my opening. I clinched onto the sheets again. He pushed in slowly. The pain started coming back and got stronger. I bit the pillow, trying not to scream. He pushed in more and the pain just kept coming. I let out a little yelp.

"It's almost there." He said and I nodded.

"At the count of three, you push in all of the way."

"Kelsey, I'm not sure if that's a wise decision..."

"Seth, I trust you. I'll be fine."

"Alright, at the count of three...1...2...3."

He pushed in all of the way and I let out a little scream.

"It's in."

"I told you." I said laughing.

Seth kneeled to me, wiped some of the tiny tears away from my face and kissed me on the lips. He kneeled back up and starting shifting back and forth slowly and ever so gently. After a little while, the pain started to subside and got to enjoy it more. I was able to move my body a little more. This didn't feel like sex, this was making love. That demon inside me didn't even take over me. I was still myself, that same geeky, and hilarious dancer and Divas Champion. He grabbed onto my legs and pulled me closer to him and went in deeper. I started moaning very loudly. He gets on top of me, his body towering over me. He kept himself up by his elbows on both sides of me. He was kissing me while he was fucking me. I kept moaning inbetween his kisses. He then moves his kisses to my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips all over me and his dick inside me. I had the sudden urge to bite his ear while he was doing that. Then he starts biting me, his teeth lightly scraping at my neck. I start giggling uncontrollably. He went back to kissing me. He got even faster, now pounding my pussy. I started moaning again but louder. I knew was about to come and so was he because of his pace. I let out a big moan and finally came. He then pulled out and let a big moan. His dick was dripping with my wetness. He laid his head on my chest, breathing hard. I laughed and played with his hair.

"How was I?"

"The best I've ever had..." I said, trying to regain my strength.

He kissed my forehead and went into the bathroom. I looked at the damage on my bed. It was all clean and made up and it was now, messy and wet from where I was laying. I grabbed a little towel and laid it on the wet spot. Seth came out of the bathroom and put his boxers back on. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I put on some fresh underwear and got into bed with Seth, who was already in the covers. He snuggled into me, putting his head on my back. I grabbed his hand and kissed it and snuggled it into my chest, rubbing his palm.

"I love you so much, Kelsey."

"I love you too, Mr. Lopez." I kissed his hand again.

"Don't call me that." He laughed and snuggled into me.

"Ok, Seth."

His real name was Colby Lopez. He was always hated his name so he changed it to Seth. I joke with him all the time, calling him Colby, Col, Lopez, or Mr. Lopez. He gets so mad at me, it's so funny.

We snuggled up to each other in the bed, his body still warm from working up a sweat, fucking me. He was the first one to fall asleep. I got on my phone and saw that Austin text me. Yeah, like I was going to answer. I put my phone back on the table and snuggled into my pillow. Seth's sweet smell and his soft skin helped me to sleep. It was the best I've ever had in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Elimination Chamber is this Sunday! Going to be watching it so I'm going to be putting the results in the story! So stay tuned loves!**

I woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast cooking in my kitchen. I took a big whiff and recognized it immediately.

"Bacon!"

I jump out the bed, falling out in the process, put on a shirt and ran out. I then saw Seth in my pink robe, his hair pulled back. I snorted, trying not to laugh.

"What? I look good don't I?"

"You look... fabulous." I said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, since you find this so funny, no bacon for you."

I immediately shut up.

"Good girl." He laughed.

I kissed him on his cheek. I sat down on the couch with Nikolai, watching The Golden Girls. Nikolai rested his head on my lap. I can smell bacon coming from his breath.

"Do you give him bacon?"

Seth just looked at me and smirked.

"Bastard." I said, now paying my attention at the tv.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. You'll be getting more bacon than me."

I smiled. "That's right."

"How did you sleep?"

"I've slept great, you?"

"Best sleep I've ever had."

"Ditto."

"Ok, it's ready!"

I motioned Nikolai but he just moved his head. He can be very ignorant sometimes so I usually have to push him out of the way but I still love that dog. Seth grabbed a piece of bacon and made kissing noices to Nikolai. He immediately shot up and sat in front of him. Seth gave it to him and Nikolai walked to his kennel. Seth put a couple of pieces of bacon on his plate but he gave me the whole plate to me. That's why I love him. I mean, COME ON, who doesn't love bacon? No one can reject bacon.

He also put eggs, hashbrowns, biscuits on the table. We started digging in.

"You know you're spoiling my dog rotten, right?"

"He seemed grumpy this morning but giving him the bacon made him happy."

"Softie." I laughed.

After we ate, we each took our shower and got ready to hit the gym when we hit Nashville, Tennessee for Raw. Glinda, my bus driver, parks it into the arena's parking lot. Glinda has been my bus driver for a long time, funny woman. When she isn't driving, she goes to stay at a hotel and get some sleep before she has to drive again. I always did something good for her because of all the hard work she does. Honestly, I don't know how she puts up with me.

Seth and I took a taxi to the biggest gym they had. The Elimination Chamber is next Sunday. I was glad I didn't have to defend my title since I've beaten almost everyone on both rosters. Seth and the members of The Shield will be having a six man tag team match against John Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus.

"I'm a little worried about that match, babe. Cena never give up."

"Well, this will be his first." He said, starting to lift weights.

Later that night, I was watching Raw backstage and I saw Punk and Heyman talking in the ring. Heyman was resigning but Punk decides to come out and tell him that he needs him at his side at the Elimination Chamber and that they are a team. He started hugging it out in the ring. That's when I lost it. I hated Heyman with a passion. I overheard him talking about me, saying that I shouldn't be in this business and that I should be selling myself out in the street somewhere.

"That's it." I grabbed a microphone and walked out.

My music hit and I walked out, laughing. Punk was livid. I had on a white crop tank, leather pants with a studded belt, black fingernails, leather studded fingerless gloves, and black boots.

"Ok, this... this is just sad. Now, I can watch Twilight without throwing up but watching you kiss and make up in the ring is making it really hard to keep my lunch."

**ROCK STOLE MY THING! I was typing this while watching Raw. I flipped out when he said it. That made me mad! UGH!**

"What are you doing out here? This doesn't concern you!" Punk said, screaming at me.

"Actually Punk, it does because I'm going to save all of you from this pathetic, sham of a love story right here. I-"

"Shut up, you trailer trash redneck! Go back to the swamps where you belong!"

The crowd boos and I put a frown on my face.

"Awww Punk. You hurt my feelings." I started fake sniffling. Then, I started laughing. "Yeah, like that's going to hurt me. As I was saying before rudely interrupted me-"

"You interrupted us! Hit the bricks!"

"AS I WAS SAYING... You're still counting the days? Now that's even more pathetic than the hugging."

The crowd cheers and Punk jumps up and down for the crowd to be quiet.

"Then, you say that you were screwed at the Royal Rumble by Vincent K. McMahon. Let me tell you something, everyone knew that The Shield was going to interfere, which was honestly pretty stupid in their part. I mean if they were working for you, they shouldn't have been involved with your match, and you wouldn't have lost your championship to The Rock. Then, Maddox gives McMahon the tape to show that you two were conspiring with them all along."

"WE AREN'T WORKING FOR THE SHIELD!"

"Yeah and you were born with nuts." The crowd goes wild and Punk glares at me, chewing his gum.

"You really expect anyone to believe any of this crap? I mean, come on, we aren't born yesterday. We're not stupid. Look, I'm not out to just talk but I'm here to take the spotlight off of you two and put it on me because since you've been knocked off..." I raised my championship in the air. "... I will be the next Best in the World." I smirked and my music hits. "Good luck Sunday."

That was my biggest goal, to pass Punk's reign as champion but first, I have to pass Maryse's has always had this crush on me since I debuted. I was by his side since his Money in the Bank match with Cena until he started disrespecting me after Summerslam. He was also my mentor on NXT. But I know he's still in love with me. I walked back backstage and saw Punk's face on the tv. Now, I just stirred a fire with Punk.

"That was awesome!" said a familar voice behind me.

"BoBo! You're okay!" I hugged him tightly but he held for a long time. "Okay, you can let me go now." I laughed.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought I saw Barrett." He said, looking past me.

"Now Bo, please don't go find him. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm fine, Kels."

"If you say so. Now, I was

I walked back to the women's locker room and saw a letter sitting on my bag. It spelled my name in deep red paint. I opened the envelope and starting reading it.

_My dearest,_

_I have always admired you since I first saw you. Your sexy body, and beautiful face. Just seeing you out there under those lights brings me into a frenzy. Just thinking of you right now makes me hungry. I want you, so badly. You will love me like you love Seth. I will do anything to get what I want and I will... get what I want._

_Until we meet again, my love._

I freaked out. Someone knows about Seth and me. Oh shit. Fuck fuck FUCK! This is not good! I had to tell Seth. I then realized that the red paint on the envelope was actually blood. I threw it away and washed my hands, creeped out. I took my phone out and warned Seth but he was already out in the ring with The Shield. Then, I looked at Dean. I saw that there was a white wrap on one of his arms and there was a red spot on it. That sick **fuck**.

How does he know about me and Seth? Did Seth tell him? I don't know what to do. I can still smell his blood from the envelope in the trashcan. I was starting to get sick so I just ran out of the locker room. Then, I saw Bo beating on Wade Barrett. I got onto him in a second. I was holding him back while the referrees checked on Barrett. I held him back by keeping him from getting to Barrett. When he finally calmed down, he stopped. My hand was still resting on his chest, thinking he might push again but he didn't. He just sat down and put his face inbetween his hands.

"Now, what did I just tell you?" I screamed at him. "I told you to not go find him and cause anymore trouble!"

Bo just kept silent and then walked away. Great night.

After Raw, I was walking to my bus. The lights were already on. Now, some Superstars sleep in the arena's parking lot until their driver gets here in the morning and drive off to the next city. Glinda is probably out on the town right now or talking a good snooze before we hit the road. I walked in and saw Seth laying on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and took off his black pocket vest. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Rough night?" I said.

He nodded. "Headache. Cena hit me hard."

"I bet he did. Here, come on big boy." I said, motioning him to get up and head to the bedroom.

I undid the covers from him as Seth took off his pants and shirt. He only had boxers on. He got into bed and I pulled the covers over him. I went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack for his head. When I came back, he had his phone out, the light blinding him.

"No sir! Put that phone down and get some sleep."

"Kelsey, I'm fine."

"Says the person who keeps squinting in the light." I said, putting the ice pack on his head.

"Kelsey..."

"No Kelsey. You need to regain your strength for your match. Please, do this for me baby."

He smiled. "If that will make you feel better."

"Yes, it would. Now, I'll be right back. I'm going to put your clothes in the washer."

"Hurry back." He said as he sunk into the covers.

I put his Shield attire in the washer and started it. I pulled out the letter from my pocket and kept reading it. I was scared. I was actually scared and I'm never scared of anything. I sunk down to the ground, re-reading it over and over again. I saw Seth feet right beside me.

"Are you okay?"

I gave him the letter and he started reading it. He slammed his hand into the wall in frustration.

"What do we do?" I said, looking up at him.

"I don't know... Do you have any idea who it is?"

"No..."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

We were silent for a moment until he broke it.

"We'll be fine..."

"You consider this fine?"

"No, but I'll figure out who it is and I will personally show him not to mess with what's mine."

Even though I knew who it was, I kept silent. He crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me back into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Happy late Valentine's Day! 24 hours til' Elimination Chamber! Can't wait! You know I've been watching Seth Rollins when he was still Tyler Black in Ring of Honor. I gotta say he looked FINE. Looked better then he is now. DAYUM. I still love him though! Oh, don't forget Dean Ambrose! Hahaha!**

Well, today is Valentine's Day, the day for the lovers. I've always hated Valentine's Day since I've been alone almost every year but now, since I have a boyfriend this year, I don't mind it. I flew to New Orleans by myself since we departed back home after Raw. After Raw that night, I learned on Twitter that I'll be against Tamina for the Divas Championship at Elimination Chamber. Vickie didn't even plan on telling me. Bitch...

Anyways, I finally got to the hotel. Seth and I will be staying in a hotel room together. When I got into our room, I was amazed. Seth really overdid it. He got us a honeymoon suite that overlooked the city. He wasn't there yet so I decided to tease him when he got home. He just texted me and said that he just left the airport and is now heading to the hotel. So I took off my clothes and laid on the bed, wearing a white bra and panties with black lace. When he got in, I put on my glasses and opened my book. He dropped his suitcases and I looked over my book to see him staring at me. He looked nice wearing all black; Black blazer, black buttoned up shirt, black tie, black everything.

"OH! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." I said, smiling.

"Why do you do this to me?" He says, getting on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I said, seductively.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said, throwing the book out of my hands and getting on top of me.

He started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Not tonight. We're going out so get dressed." He said as he got off of me and straightened his tie and blazer.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, baby. It's Valentine's Day."

"Do I have to get dressed?"

"Well, you can go out like that but I think you'll get some weird reactions." He laughs.

"Oh, you are so funny." I pushed him and got off the bed.

Since he was dressing nice tonight, I decided to dress nice. I was in a navy and black dress in a v neck style with beige heels; The top is black, the skirt was navy and there is a grey band on the waist. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Wow."

"Like it?"

"I love it." He said, kissing me on the lips.

We left the hotel and headed to a riverboat/restaurant. A Jazz band was playing outside. Great pick. He knew I was in love with Jazz. I loved to hear the saxophone playing. Something about Jazz always makes me feel happy. We were laughing the whole entire night, having fun like you would do on a date. Then, I saw someone that caught my eye. They were near the railing, facing the city. Great, it's Dean. He had on a white buttoned up shirt, a black blazer, and jeans. He smirked and walks off.

"Hey!" Seth said, waving his hand in my face.

"Huh!" I said, snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought I saw Dean."

"Really?" He said, looking back to where Dean was.

"He's gone now. Seth, I think he's the one that sent that letter."

"Don't be crazy. I've already told him."

"What?!" I said, standing up.

"It's okay! He was fine with it! He already knew. He came to me, asking about it because he saw me walking into your bus after Raw. Besides, he sees you as a friend. He wouldn't go after you since we're together. He's my buddy." He said, trying to make me calm down.

"Fine." I said, doubt in my mind. "That reminds me, why did you tell me to stay away from Dean anyways?"

"Oh, that? I thought you liked really liked him so I kinda told you a little lie so you wouldn't think about going out with him."

"So, you were jealous?" I smiled.

"Shut up." He said and I laughed.

"It's okay. I have always loved you the most."

"Good." He smiled back.

"So, are you still with The Shield?"

"Yes. I told them to keep you out of our job."

"Good, but I don't want anyone else to know about us, okay? They'll think I'm with you guys."

"I know. We'll say that we're friends."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Come on, let's dance."

"You can dance?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not like you but yeah, I can dance."

I shrugged and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. The Jazz band was playing a soft song so we slow danced. He had his hand on my back and his other hand holding my hand. My other hand was laying on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kels." He said, whispering in my ear.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself, Mr. Rollins." I said, smiling.

"I try." He said, smiling back.

I looked over and see Dean again, staring right at us. I tapped Seth and pointed at him.

"Hey man!" Seth said and Dean came up to us. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided to take a tour around New Orleans so I took this boat, then I see you two."

"Yeah, I saw you earlier." I said, butting in.

"I didn't want to bother you two."

"_Liar..._"

"It's fine, man." He said then turned to me. "Hey, I'll be right back and get something to drink? You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I said, tugging on to his arm.

"Since your getting a drink, mind if I can be her partner for a little bit? If you're not fine with that, that's okay." Dean said.

"Sure. I'll be back, Kels."

He walked away as Dean pulled me into his arms, grabbing my hand and putting his other hand on my back. I can smell the sweet cigarette smell from his clothing and booze from his breath.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He said, looking at the city.

"Cut the crap, Dean. What are you doing here?"

"I have a match at the Elimination Chamber, remember? I'm the leader of The Shield."

"I meant, what are you doing on this boat?"

He pulled me closer to his body, feeling his hot breath on my neck.

"I just wanted to see you is all." He said, smiling.

"Why did you send me that letter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, you sick fuck. I saw the white wrap on your arm, you were bleeding." I said, whispering in his ear.

"I had an injury. I cut myself by accident."

"I'm not stupid. You have always had this obsession with me for a long time ever since we were on FCW. Well, let me tell you something Dean, Seth loves me and I love him. He will NEVER let me go." I growled.

He laughs and then whispers in my ear.

"I know you, Kelsey. You have always had this lust for me. Don't deny it. You leave him and come for me, sooner or later."

"I'm not denying that you're sick in the head."

He laughed and his hands moved down to my butt. I slapped it away in response.

"You like me touching you, don't you?" He growled at me.

I try to pull away from him but he pulls me back to him. He puts his nose in my hair and takes a big whiff.

"You smell so good. I would just love to have a taste." He said, whispering in my ear.

He runs his tongue up my neck and I push him away. Dean then falls on Seth and his drink spills all over him. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at them. I gasped and grabbed a washcloth and try to clean him up.

"Baby, I am so sorry!"

"Kels, it's okay." He laughed, dusting himself off from the fall.

"It was my fault. Kelsey was trying to teach me how to be a better dancer but I took the wrong step and fell on you. I'm sorry, man."

"Dude, it's fine. It's not like I was wearing all white or anything. Anyways, you guys had fun?"

"We sure did." He said, smiling and I just glared at him.

We got off the boat and we departed from Dean. I looked back at him and he smirked at me and disappeared into the crowd. When we got back into the hotel, I went into the shower and scrubbed my neck raw to get all of Dean's slobber off of me. I can still feel his slime on me. I toweled dried my hair and then put it in a bun and walked out of the bathroom. Seth saw that my neck was red.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"A masquitoe bit me and I kept scratching it so that's why."

"Dummy." He laughs and I got into bed. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pretty mad."

I opened my mouth but shook my head and got into bed. Seth shrugged and got on the other side of me.

I laid in bed, thinking about what he said. Saying that I'll come to him sooner or later. All of a sudden, I felt a little tingle inbetween my legs. I felt so disgusted with myself. Am I really thinking about him like this? I got up to go to the bathroom and wiped that wetness from inbetween my legs and came back to bed. This is ridiculous. I can't be thinking about Dean right now. Elimination Chamber is this Sunday and I must be focused on that. Dean is the least of my problems right now. I'll find out what to do about him later.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3:33 in the morning. I looked over and saw Seth, sleeping like a baby. I kissed him on his forehead and got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I had a rough Valentine's Day and now, I can't go back to sleep. I was so aggravated. I grabbed a glass from the sink and poured water into it. As I finished drinking it, I placed the glass back very hard, causing it to break and cut my hand. I started gasping, trying to not scream and wake Seth up. My hand was bleeding so much. I grabbed all of the toilet tissue and put it around my hand. I held it into my chest, trying to get through the pain.

When I turned around, I saw a very familar face in the mirror. Dean Ambrose was staring at me with those hungry eyes. I turned around to him, motionless. He had on some jeans with the top of his underwear saying 'Hanes' showing and he had on no shirt. He had huge biceps and I can tell that he had a 5 o'clock shadow from where I was standing. I was standing too close to him until he started moving forward, making him back away more and hit the counter. I started breathing heavily. He smiled his dangerous smile and pushed me onto the counter. He had pinned my legs to his. I didn't even kick him or push him or anything. I just sat still, breathing heavily. He then grabs my injured hand but when I looked at it, it wasn't even bleeding anymore. It wasn't even wrapped in toilet tissue anymore. It wasn't even hurting anymore. It was back the way it was before I injured it, healed.

He kissed my hand and then looked at me. He smiled and lightly touched my face, feeling his fingers upon my cheek.

"You miss me, already? You're such a naughty girl." He chuckled and started kissing me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down flat. Seth was still asleep. I looked at him.

"Seth..." I said but his name never came out, like I was muted.

I screamed his name but he still couldn't hear me. Dean got on top of me and started feeling down my body, his hands going down to my silk nightie and then back up, slowly uncovering my panties. He pushed my dress up all the way to my chest and started kissing his way down my stomach to my pussy. I didn't even move, I just closed my eyes to enjoy his soft lips on my skin. He pulled my panties down with his teeth and tore them off of my body. He then starts licking every inch of me. I started moaning at this feeling he was giving me, grabbing his head in response. I felt his lips curve into a smile as his tongue went crazy inside me.

"You like that, don't you?" He said as he went back down on me.

I couldn't escape from this. I just laid there and took it. Never even hesitated to push him off or anything. I looked back at Seth and he was still asleep. I tried to shake him awake but that didn't even do. Then I felt a force pulling my hands down to the bed, trapping me.

"Dean, please stop." I said but I was still muted. Nothing but my moans came out of my mouth.

When I looked at him, I saw that his pants and boxers were already off. He got up and grabbed my legs, ready to penetrate me. That's when I lost it. I started and screaming, hoping someone would hear me.

"Oh Kelsey... _Kelsey_... Kelsey! **Kelsey!**" He said, his voice cracking to sound like Seth.

"**Kelsey! Kelsey! It's okay! It's just a nightmare! Stop!**" Seth screamed at me.

I stopped screaming and looked around and I saw Seth, holding me in his arms.

"Oh god Seth..." I started crying and sank into the bed.

"It's okay. It's just a bad dream. You're safe." He said, sinking along with me.

He wrapped the covers around me and then his arms. I was shaking. I looked at the clock and it was 3:34.

"I'm so sorry..." I started weeping.

"No. No. No... It's fine. You're safe with me. I won't let anything hurt you. EVER." He said, holding me tighter. "Let's just get back to sleep."

I started calming down a little bit and I sank in into the comfort of my boyfriend's arms. Thank god, it was only a dream. Yet, it felt so real... I don't know what to think. He played with my hair to help me calm down until he fell asleep. I decided to go back to the bathroom and get a glass of water. When I drank it, I gently placed the cup back near the sink and when I looked up, Dean was there again.

"Boo."

I screamed and shot up in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw that, again, back in the bed. I looked over at Seth and he was still asleep. I got up and ran to the bathroom and grabbed a water, chugged it, took a deep breath and slowly looked up. Dean wasn't there this time. I started slapping my face and splashing myself with water. I looked in the mirror, thinking if I was still in my dream or if I was really awake.

I turned off the light and just sat on the chair, facing New Orleans. It was a lot more quieter than it was before. I looked at my championship belt on the table. I got up and grabbed it and sat back down, looking at the silver nameplate that said my name.

"I don't want to lose this just yet... I just earned it." I said to myself.

I laid the title in my lap and put my head in my hands. I was exhausted but I didn't want to go back to sleep. So I sat back in the chair, clutching my title in my hands as I watched the sun rise up in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW GUYS! AMAZING PAY PER VIEW! I got to watch it with friends last night and I loved every minute of The Shield's match. I was typing this story but then I fell asleep! Sorry! Well, here are the results: in this story!**

I took my sip of coffee as I sat into the chair, watching people pass by on the streets. I heard Seth stir out of bed and he stood in front of me and looked at me.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He said to me.

"Long time." I said, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Baby, are you alright?" He kneeled to me.

"I just had a bad dream is all."

"Get back into bed and get some sleep. You got a important match tonight." He said, pointing at the bed.

"No! I'm fine. I just... don't want to go back to sleep, okay?" I said, walking off.

I grabbed my gear and was about to head out but Seth stopped me.

"Where are you going? We always work out together."

"Seth, I love you baby... So much... But I need to be by myself and clear my head." I said as I walked out of the hotel room.

I laid on the floor with my wall stretch, trying to wrap my head around what happened in my dream. I felt disgusted yet... God, I can't even say it myself... I wanted more. Even though I was screaming and begging for help, I was loving every minute of it. What is wrong with me? I looked over and see Seth talking to Dean and Roman on the other side of the gym. Dean looked at me and winked and I looked away. I was wet again. Seriously, what the fuck is going on? I needed to focus on my match with Tamina and not him.

My brother Chris and the rest of my fellow band members came all the way to New Orleans to support me again in the Elimination Chamber. Chris, again was planning to escort me to the ring. Before the show started, I saw them holding posters, showing their support. It was hard making out what they said since I usually wear glasses when I read. I felt so sick yet so tired since that stupid dream I had about Dean. I watched the Elimination Chamber go on through the night. Alberto Del Rio defeats the Big Show by submission. Jack Swagger wins the Elimination Chamber match, which was a surprise to me and to everyone else here. Then, I got a text from Seth, telling him to meet me in some hallway in the maintenance room in the back of the arena. I made my way there as fast as I could so I would be ready for my match. I saw Seth leaning near some crates, waiting for me.

"Sup." I said.

"Hey, I hope you're okay. You didn't seem like yourself earlier this morning."

"That's because I wasn't. I just had a bad dream and I didn't want to fall asleep. It... scared me."

"Can you tell me what the dream was about?"

I just kept silent. "Baby... I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok... Hey." He grabs my head in his hands and looks into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seth." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"I need a little more luck." He said, pulling me to him, kissing me back.

Now, it turned to a full makeout session. We were in the dark so no one could see us. I took out his rubberband and started playing with his hair.

"Seth! Let's go!" Roman's voice said in the distance.

We stopped kissing and our foreheads touched, holding hands.

"Good luck tonight." He said, kissing me on the forehead and then left.

It was time for The Shield's match against John Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus. I was really scared for Seth right now. He doesn't know that Cena does NOT quit at any means. While watching, I was very impressed. They have been dominate throughout this whole match. The bad thing was... I was paying attention to Dean more than I was with Seth. When I saw Sheamus rip off his shirt to show his abs, I smiled a tiny bit. He looked good, I had to say. He was also very strong while he was wrestling. That demon side of me took over me, wanting me to go after Dean but I kept those thoughts out by thinking about Seth. I do love Seth but... there was something about Dean that really turns me on. I don't know if it's his good looks, his body, or his personality that makes me like him, it's even hard to explain it myself. When I saw Ryback had Seth on his shoulders, I immediately thought this match was over but then Roman saves the day, spearing Ryback and Seth fell on him to get the win. I was relieved but yet I was upset for Ryback, Cena, and Sheamus.

Now, it was time for my match. I had on a leather crop jacket, silver crop tank underneath, leather shorts with a studded belt, and black fingerless gloves with black fingernail polish. My hair was straight and had that poof like Snooki **(Not as big as hers! Ew!)**. I peeked behind the curtain and looked at the rest of the crowd, now doubting myself. Was I really going to win? I wasn't focused enough on this match and I didn't train very hard since I won the Divas Championship. Even though this was my first title defense, I should at least have some momentum. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder and when I turned around, it was Kaitlyn.

"You okay, chicka?" She said.

I looked back at the crowd. "What was it like going back out there, defending your title for the first time?" I looked at her.

"Scary."

"I bet."

"Kels, you got this. Trust me." She said, hugging me.

"Thanks Kait."

Chris came up to us, ready to escort me out. He wore a leather jacket, white buttoned up shirt and black tie, black jeans, and converse. He also had his hair slicked back, which was the weirdest thing I've ever seen him do. He looked like one of those sissy male models from the Ralph Lauren commercials or something.

"No." I said.

"What?"

"Just no."

He shrugged as we walked out to the ring.

Tamina was already in the ring, waiting for me. She had on something that Beth Phoenix would wear, which didn't fit her image at all. I did my entrance, raising my championship up to the spotlight but instead of shaking my hair around, I just flipped it since I didn't want my bangs to fall. Yeah, like that matters...

I got into the ring and looked the section on the side of me. The band was sitting there, screaming and chanting my name. Then, I see a huge banner that reads, "If Kelsey loses, we riot!", which made me smile and felt like there's still hope for me. I just have to keep fighting, that's all that matters. I kissed my championship and handed it to the referee, raising it up in the air. Tamina smirked at me, she was ready. As soon as the bell rings, she charges at me like a bullet. So far, I've been on my back throughout this entire match. I barely kept up with her, she was too quick. I never faced Tamina before so this was my first time.

I was laying on the apron, trying to catch a breather. My head was hurting badly, pounding and pounding against the mat. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to just lay there. Then in a split second, I saw Tamina in the air, performing her Superfly and I rolled out of the way. Tamina was stirring but as soon as she got up, I gave her a spear. Then, I grab her and take her up to the top rope. I wrapped my arm around her and kiss her on the lips and perform my Avalanche Butterfly Surplex. I now call that the Black Witch Moth.

I took the cover.

1...

2...

3!

It was over. I laid back down on the apron.

"Here is your winner and still Divas Champion, Kelsey Young!" said Justin Roberts.

Chris got me back up and the referee handed back what was mine. I held it up in victory as Chris was holding up my other hand.

I collapsed on the couch backstage, ready to head back to the hotel. I was hurting. I don't think I've ever felt this bad in my wrestling career. Tamina put up a great fight but I wasn't planning on telling her that anytime soon. Chris laid my jacket on top of me, covering me up and then hands me a bottle of water. I take it but then I drop it on the floor beside me. I didn't even have the strength to pick it up.

We heard a door open and it was Seth. Chris knows about me and him. Even though he was unsure at first, he still thinks he's a great way so he trusts him with me. Seth shakes his hand and then looks at me.

"Now, I'm ready to go to sleep..." I said.

"Well, now you can." He said, helping me up. "Come on, let's go." He takes my hand and throws it around him and I start limping to the door.

We were outside, heading to the car. I didn't want to walk anymore, I was in so much pain.

"Seth, maybe you should go get the car." I said, sitting down on the cold concrete.

"I have a better idea..." He said as he picks me up and carries me to the car.

I was about to open my mouth but I was even too tired to speak so I just laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was back in our hotel room, still in my wrestling clothes. I sat up, my head exploding with pain. Seth came out of the bathroom in a towel and his hair wrapped up in another towel.

"Hey there." He said, taking the towel out of his hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Still tired but sweaty." I said, getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

He stopped me at the front of the door. "Take your shower tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

I huffed. "Ok..."

I just took off all of my clothes right there in front of him. I didn't care, I was just dead to the world right now. I collapsed on Seth's side.

"Push me." I said.

"Now, I'm tired too from carrying you all the way up here. I don't want to."

"You could've woke me up, you know!" I said, my face smothered into the pillows.

"I tried but you just kept snoring."

I managing to snap my head up."I snore?"

"Yeah!" He laughed and I groaned. "But it was a cute snore."

"Oh shut up..." I said, landing my face back into the pillows.

I rolled over to my side, pulling the covers over me. Seth takes off his towel, puts on his boxers and slips in behind me. He laid his head on my back as we both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! Now, no one hasn't been telling me how it this series is doing so tell me what you guys think of this so far!**

I woke up the next morning, energized and ready to go. No dream. Thank goodness. I got into the shower and washed all the excess sweat from last night. I still have my title. With little bit of sleep and lack of training, I still came out as Divas Champion. When I got out of the shower, I blow dried my hair, straightened it and put on my leather jacket from last night, grey tank top, dark grey fringe-looking scarf, jeans with holes in it, and grey wedge sneakers.

As we were heading towards our gate, we saw Dean and Roman walking in line, getting on the plane. Great, I was having a great day and now I get to see him. I tried my best to ignore him but he just kept ignoring me, didn't even glance at me one time. I start to get paranoid and kept glaring at him to see if he was looking but he didn't.

Why is he getting to me all of a sudden? He keeps stalking me, saying 'I'll be his' but yet today, he hasn't even paid attention to me. Wait... Could it be possible that I'm starting to have feelings for him? No. No. No... I... don't know. I kept thinking to myself, making my brain hurt.

At least, Seth and I sat in front row in first class while Dean sat behind us so I didn't pay attention to him much. I even took a nap on the plane, which was a first because I can never go to sleep on planes, buses, or anything. I have to be lying down in order for me to sleep, not just sitting in a chair.

When we got to the hotel, we unpacked and headed over to the gym. Dean and Roman was already there, working out. Then, I see Dean talking to two blonde headed girls, laughing. My body started to heat up like a furnace just looking at him. I just wanted to slap him so fricking hard across his face. He was flirting with them obviously. They were pretty girls, probably prettier than me. I tried to pay no attention to him while I was stretching but I just kept peeking over my shoulder and watch him become the 'stud' he thinks he was.

When Raw started, I decided to practice on my taps since I didn't have a match tonight. I was so frustrated, tapping faster. Finally, when I got tired, I just laid on the floor, didn't care how dirty it was. After a couple of minutes, I sat up and started going through my phone. All of a sudden, a foot tapped me on my knee and when I looked up, I saw that it was the Big Show. Big and bad as he was, he was always very nice to me. I consider him a soft teddy bear but when you anger him, he turns into a real, savage bear.

"Hey Show."

"You okay? I saw you just tearing up the floor over here."

"Just some things that are getting to me, that's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. It's kinda complicated..."

"How about a piggy ride?" He said, smiling at me.

"People would be looking at you weird. You know since everyone is scared of you now."

"They know..." Balling up his fist. "...they'll get hit if they cross me."

I shrugged. "Good point but no thanks. I just need some time to myself."

"If you say so." He said, patting me and left.

I took off my taps and started watching Raw by myself. I saw on the screen that The Shield will be in a match against Ryback, Sheamus, and Jericho. I was excited for that match, ready to see Dean out ther- NO! Seth. I'm ready to see Seth out there. No... Both of them.

I started watching their match in one of those rooms backstage, hoping that The Shield will win. Seth looked so beautiful out there but Dean looked so dangerous and sexy. I kept watching Dean wrestle, getting turned on every minute. I sat on the couch and laid my hand on my clit and started massassing it, making myself wet. His facial expressions turned me on even more. I started relaxing, letting myself go. I need to stop. This is Dean I'm masturbating to, not Seth.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn said, barging in through the door.

I stopped and sat normally. "Hey... what's up?"

"You okay? You seemed distracted."

"Distracted? Me? No!"

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. "You know you're very weird, right?"

"But you still love me!" I said, grinning stupidly at her.

"Sadly, I do." She said as she sat down beside me.

All of a sudden, those two girls from the gym that were talking to Dean came in here. They looked slutty wearing low-cut shirts and short skirts and high heels. Kaitlyn gave a weird look and I just glared.

"Hi! You were at the gym with Dean today, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was."

"Oh my god, he is so cute! I'm so glad he invited us to come see him!" One of them said.

"That's good." I said, in disgust.

"Wow. That Seth Rollins is a cutie. I wouldn't mind him wrestling with me." One of them said as they both laughed.

I got even more sourer. I was about to say, 'BACK OFF BITCHES! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, YOU RUN AWAY BEFORE I TEAR THOSE SILLY LOOKS OFF YOUR FACES AND TEAR THOSE WEAVES YOU CALL HAIR!' But I just kept my legs crossed and my hands in my lap.

"Actually, he already has a girlfriend. I know her."

"Who is she?"

"Actually, I really shouldn't tell you her name because she's not really the public type. Neither is Seth."

They just rolled their eyes and looked at the tv, laughing and giggling.

"Let's go." I whisepered to Kaitlyn.

We walked out and headed to another room and continued watching their match.

"Seth has a girlfriend. I didn't know that. You know who she is?" Kaitlyn asked me.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me?"

I thought about it for a second, not sure if I should tell her. She's my best friend, she has the right to know and so does Layla. Well, Dean and Roman already knew so that backfired. I got up and looked around outside and closed the door, locking it. Kaitlyn had that confused look on her face.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything, okay?" I said, sitting back down beside her.

"Okay."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Are you sure I can trust you?"

"Kelsey, you know you can trust me. Come on, tell me who it is."

"Are you-"

"Kelsey, just tell me who it is! I won't say anything to anybody so you can trust me. Now tell me!"

I took a deep breath. "Me."

Kaitlyn expected a different answer. "Woah, wait... what?"

"Yep, I'm his girlfriend." I said, smiling nervously.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect you two together. You guys always had this family type of relationship."

"Yeah, I know but he actually really liked me."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Less than a month. We started dating after I had that weird kiss from Dean in the ring."

"And you decided not to tell me?" She said, crossing her arms.

"We promised each other not to say anything to anyone because we didn't want it to mess up our wrestling careers. But he already told Dean and Roman so I might as well tell you and Layla."

"Glad you decided to tell me sooner..." She said, sounding upset.

"Look... I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want to get in trouble. Besides, if people found out about us, then they would think I'm part of The Shield."

"I can see your point but you still could've told me."

"I know... I'm sorry." I said, scratching my head, regretting not telling her at first.

We stayed silent and kept watching the match. Dean was in the Walls of Jericho, about to tap out. When Roman was trying to save him, Sheamus spears him to the mat and started punching him. Out of nowhere, Seth flies in and lands on Jericho, causing him to collapse and Dean got the pin to win. I smiled. That was a pretty risky move for Seth, coming in like he was Superman.

Later that night, I sat outside, waiting on Seth. I saw him coming out in regular clothing with Roman and Dean and of course, there were those two girls with him. He had them wrapped around their waists. Great, just fucking GREAT. I sat with Seth in the passenger seat in the front while Roman sat in the middle and Dean sat in the back with the girls. They were giggling back there, which made me even sick. I was ready to be in my hotel room and be away from him. When we finally got into the hotel, I grabbed a water from the vendor machine. When I turn around, I see one of those girls starting hitting on him, touching his collar of his shirt and the rest of his upper body. He looked like he was enjoying himself. That's it. I closed the cap of my water and walked over.

"What's going on here?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing! We were just talking!" She said, laughing and still putting her hands on him.

"Oh, it didn't look like you two were just talking. My best friend wouldn't like it if I told her about this." I snarled.

"What are you talking about?" She said, starting to defend herself.

"You know what I'm talking about, bitch." I said, backing her up.

"Kelsey..." He said, taking my wrist but I pulled away.

"You don't know anything, little girl. I was just talking to him."

"Yeah, right. Okay." I said, starting to laugh.

"Besides, why do you care? I can do whatever I want. Besides, she's not here."

"Think again." I slapped her in the face, causing her to fall.

Everyone looked at us. She had that surprised and disgusted look on her face.

"How dare you?!" She said, getting up and slapped me right across the face.

Yeah... she should've done that. I smirked and started laughing. She didn't even hit me hard, it was a weak ass slap. Then, I attacked her again and started slamming her face into the floor. Seth grabbed me and pulled me off. I was seething, struggling to get out of Seth's grasp. I had that face that AJ always makes, that sexy yet psychotic smile. Roman was trying to hold the girl back, swiping at me whenever she got close. The staff got us to separate and we head to our rooms. The police officer already talked to the girl and then he started talking to me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying protecting my friend."

"That's okay but sometimes, you need to stay out of things."

"No offense, officer but I really couldn't do that." I said, glaring at Seth and he just looked down.

"Well, instead of not arresting you, how about an autograph for my daughter? She loves watching you on Raw."

"Of course." I said, grabbing a picture of me and signing it, giving it to the officer.

"Thank you. She'll really appreciate it. Have a great night." He said, leaving out the door.

It was only us in the room now. I was back to being pissed again, wanting to throw everything and trash the whole room. We stood there silent, not knowing what to say. I looked at him and he still had his eyes glued to the floor, he knew he was guilty because he liked how she was feeling him up. I saw his expression on his face and I don't think I'll ever forget it. He probably was planning to sleep with her behind my back. I finally just grabbed my purse and hotel key and started walking out.

"Where are you-"

"None of your fucking business." I looked at him and left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat at the hotel's bar for hours, drinking my stress away. Glass after glass, I started to feel worthless, stupid and depressed.

"Another one." I said to the bartender.

"Haven't you had enough, lady?" He said.

I hovered over the table and grabbed his tie.

"I'll say when I've had enough... but right now, keep pouring." I said, pushing him away and he pours me another drink.

I drank it in just a few seconds and laid my head on the bar table. I was so frustrated and angry. Dean has already pissed me off and now Seth gets me even more mad than I already was. I felt like I betrayed by my own boyfriend, the person that says that loves me. I just let the booze sank into my system. Then, I heard the chair squeak, knowing that someone sat beside me. I looked up and sighed.

"What the fucking hell do you want?" I said, sitting up.

Dean's smile spread acrossed his lips. "Go to sleep, you're drunk."

"Fuck you."

"You still bothered about Seth?" He said, lighting up a cigarette.

I just stayed silent and kept running my finger around the rim of the class.

He puffed out a smoke. "I'm guessing yes."

"Another drink!" I said to the bartender and slamming my money on the table.

"No, please let me." He said putting his money on the table and the bartender gave me another drink. "Seth told me what happened. He's not even asleep yet. He's worried about you."

I scoffed. "Why should he be? He has the hotel room to himself, might as well bring that girl up there to keep him company."

"Nope. She's been with me all night." He said laughed.

I just glared at him. "You're disgusting."

"Not really. Besides, those were strippers."

"Still, you should be ashamed of yourself..." I said, taking another drink.

"You should go talk to him." He said, taking in another smoke.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

He puffed the smoke out into the environment."I'm just saying. Look, how about I escort you back up to your room?"

"If you lay one hand on me, I swear I will break it." I said, finger held up to his face.

"Just trying to help."

"Yeah well, I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's fucking help. I've been under a lot of pressure lately and I don't need anymore things to deal with."

"You know, there's another way of taking the pressure off." He said, seductively.

I looked up and just smirked.

"You know you can't resist me, Kels. I saw you watching me. You kept getting mad and mad until you just exploded. I know you're jealous, you have this animalistic lust for me and guess what?" He said, laying a hand on my upper thigh, making me wet.

"I like that. I want to feel your fingernails all over me, scratching me raw and making me bleed. I want to fuck you so hard that you can't even walk. Those girls may have satisfied me tonight but they will never have an affect that you have on me. You know you want me, baby. You can't stand seeing me talk to other women. Let's face it. You can't stop thinking about me. Admit it." He whispered into my ear.

I faced him, drank every last bit of my drink and slammed my glass on the table.

"If you don't get out of here, I will break this glass over your fucking head..." I said, glaring at him now.

He smirks at me. "You are so sexy when you're mad." He said, puffs out his last smoke and puts his cigarette out and walks away.

It was finally 3 o'clock in the morning when I headed back up into the room. He was still awake, watching tv. I'm guessing he was waiting for me to get back but then, I thought otherwise. I just looked at him and got undressed.

"You reek of alcohol...No offense." He said, finally.

I just kept silent and put on a baggy t-shirt and shorts.

"Can we talk please?" He said.

I stayed silent and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Please talk to me." He said, walking in.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said, taking my makeup off.

"Yes, there is. Look, she came onto me. I wasn't really saying anything. I just nodded."

"It doesn't matter what you said. It was the look on your face... You know you wanted to. So I decided to give you enough time to go and have a great time."

"She never came here. I was alone by myself the whole entire night."

"Sure." I laughed, throwing away the makeup cloth in the trash and took a drink of water.

"Kelsey, please. You have to trust me."

"Trust you? Trust you?!" I said, slamming the glass in the sink, breaking it. "How can I after the face you gave her?! You said you loved me and you were willing to do anything for me! After what I just saw... I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Look, I did have that expression on my face okay? But I did that because no other girl has ever came up to me like that before! I'm sorry. I just don't want you to leave me like this. She may have been good looking but... you're drop dead gorgeous. You are the most important girl in my life right now. If I lost you, I don't even know how I would function. We can get through this, okay? Please? Let's just work this out..." He said, rubbing my arms up and down.

I just stared at my bloody hand from the glass cutting me, not knowing if I should believe him or not. Besides, I have no where to sleep anyways except here. I just want to be home and be alone for a little while.

Seth got on both of his knees and took my other hand. "Please. I will do anything. ANYTHING... for you. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Just say the word." He said, kissing it and rubbing it in his hands.

"Look, how about we get breakfast tomorrow. I'm buying. Just you and me." He said and I still didn't say anything. "Waffle House, your favorite place." He smiled at me.

I sighed. "Alright..." I said, stopping him before he hugged me. "...but this stops now. Do you understand me? No more. If I ever see you do it again or if I even hear it from anybody, we're through. I'm not going to put up with this shit."

"You got yourself a deal." He said, pulling me to a hug. "I love you so much, Kelsey and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I promise you that."

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, hugging him back.

We finally just went to bed. He laid his head on my back as he fell asleep. I couldn't sleep one bit. I kept thinking about what Dean said at the bar. He was right. I hated to say it and think it, but he was right. There was something about him that just made me crazy for him. Right now, I wanted to go up to Dean's room and just have the craziest and the most wildest sex I've ever had. Let myself free. I knew if I did that, I would be worse than what Seth did. Maybe I should break up with him. No, at least I need to work things out with hi then maybe things will get better. Besides, if he messes up again, I'm done.


	9. It can't be over yet!

**Well it's not ladies and gentleman! My next series "Dancing with the Devil" is up and running and feel free to leave your comments and thoughts! It'll be really appreciated!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
